


To His Requirement

by allfireburns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bitterness, Introspection, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, community: justprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the favored son of a favored race, and you are nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To His Requirement

**he** is  
the favored son of a favored race.

_you_ are  
the forgotten son of a nowhere planet.

**he** is  
a god, in all the old stories,  
the lords of time who ruled from  
untouchable,  
unreachable,  
fabled gallifrey.

_you_ are  
no longer a time agent,  
no longer anything you recognize,  
lost and fumbling,  
drowning and

**he** is  
salvation,  
a chance,  
a change.

_you_ are  
becoming someone,  
full of possibility,  
like all humans (he says),  
but he never says -  
the possibility of what?

**he** is  
not what the stories say,  
falling short and so much better,  
alternately and all at once.

_you_ are  
always falling short,  
of reputation  
and expectation  
and his every requirement.

_you_ are nothing **he** wants.  
**he** is everything _you_ need.


End file.
